The present disclosure relates generally to robotic arms and is more particularly directed to a rotatable vacuum coupling for a tool attached to a robotic arm.
Robotic arms are components of high volume distribution and fulfillment operations to position articles for transit. Tool assemblies can be attached to an end of a robotic arm to manipulate articles. Frequently, these tools rotate relative to the robotic arm to manipulate and position articles. Flexible vacuum supply lines are typically used to feed vacuum to the rotating tool. One end of a vacuum supply line may be fixed, while the other end rotates with the tool. This can cause vacuum supply lines to bend up to 360 degrees or more and essentially wrap around the rotating tool. The flexible vacuum lines can be controlled during the wrapping to provide uniform line flexing and stressing, and constraints or guides can be used to prevent kinks and cracking. While vacuum lines are effective, sharp bends create large stresses and can lead to cracks, loss of vacuum, and machine downtime.
Consequently, a need exists for a vacuum coupling that can supply uninterrupted vacuum to a tool assembly without being wrapped around the tool as it rotates.